People Change
by LibbyLumos
Summary: Hermione dropped out of the Wizarding World a while back, and has been working as a receptionist for her parents in the Dentistry Practice. Her life is dismal and her relationships are non-existant... Until a certain Chosen One's cousin comes along... -ON HOLD-


**Alright, I started writing this a couple of months ago, and kinda just... stopped...**

**So I'm gonna finish the first chapter.**

**So here you go :) **

**Chapter One**

Hermione was sitting in the waiting room, behind the big desk with the old, slow, clunky thing called a computer, with nothing to do.

She sighed and rolled her eyes lightly at the little boy who was screaming at his mother to take him home.

_Sounds like a certain younger Malfoy._ She laughed to herself, once, quietly and groaned, putting her head on the table.

Hermione had been working with her parents for a while, as a receptionist in the Dentist office. She'd felt the need to get out of the Wizarding World as soon as she'd finished the repeated seventh year to get her NEWTS.

She wanted them, to make sure that if she ever so desired it, she could go back, apply for a job at the ministry.

They would take her. She had the best marks Hogwarts had ever seen.

But with the weight of the war on her shoulders, and the constant media attention, Hermione had had enough. She'd left the wizarding world behind, storing her wand and all the magical items she owned in a padlocked box, buried under the floorboards of her old bedroom in her parent's house, and moved into a small apartment not far from the practice.

She had built her life, and she intended to live it.

But she wasn't too sure if she wanted to live it like this, sitting behind a desk in a dentists practice, waiting for her life to pass by.

No.

She needed a life...

She needed a little... romance...

Ron had been all fine until the media had gotten to his head and the girls had thrown themselves at him.

He'd told her that they were never supposed to be together in the first place, and that the kiss was just comfort in a raging battle for him.

She'd cried.

That may have been another reason for falling off the Wizarding Earth, but she'd never admit that to anyone.

Usually, she'd never admit that to herself, but it was about time she got used to it.

The screams of the little boy caused Hermione to sit bolt upright again. Her head was starting to hurt, and she rolled her eyes once again, turning herself towards the computer and opening her emails again.

Another one from Harry, asking her where she was, giving her the details on the Wizarding World, telling her all about Ron and his newest girlfriend Chelsea.

She sighed, looking at the picture Harry had sent with the email. He and Ginny, standing with their arms wrapped around a small toddler, James Sirius, and Ginny, round and pregnant with their next child.

If it's a girl, Lily Luna, but if it's a boy, Albus Severus.

Hermione wanted that.

A husband, a child. A _family_.

But she had no one as of yet.

The phone started to ring loudly, making her jump slightly in her chair. Groaning, she reached across and swiped the phone from its socket.

"Hello, this is Hermione Granger of Surrey Dental Care speaking. How may we help you?"

Yeah, they'd moved to Surrey.

"_Um... Hi, this is... Dudley... Dudley, Dursley... Um... I'm calling cause I want to set up an appointment._" A gruff voice replied. She nodded to herself.

"Of course, when would you like your appointment to be?"

"_As soon as possible please."_

"Um... We have an opening in about half an hour, and the next appointment is... next Tuesday."

"_I think I can be there in half an hour."_

"Alright, I'll set up the appointment. Thank you for calling."

"_Thank you."_

Hermione slammed the phone down and picked up her copy of Hogwarts: A History, charmed to look like some Muggle book that was all the rage in illiterate teenagers at the time. She rolled her eyes and one of the girls sitting in the chairs opposite eyed her with approval.

"Twilight?" The girl whispered.

"Blue Moon," She whispered back, waving the cover. She smirked internally at the girls confusion.

"Do you mean New Moon?"

"Eh, it's all crap anyway." The girls drop hit the floor.

"Crap? I'll have you know that that story is one of the grea-"

"Isabella Rosalin, please come through." My mother called from her practice.

The girl huffed and stood up, throwing her long, brown hair over her shoulder and storming off with a glare in Hermione's direction. She rolled her eyes. Wannabe.

A deep chuckle erupted from over by the door and she glanced to a rather tall, well built man.

"Hello," he said, "I'm here for my appointment. Dudley Dursley."


End file.
